


A PLANE IS WHAT?! PART(NER) TWO

by ksstarfire



Series: LONELINESS [6]
Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Nerves, Turbulance, mothers, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire





	A PLANE IS WHAT?! PART(NER) TWO

“David! Sit still! I swear, all of your bouncing in that seat is going to make this plane crash!”

“Sorry, Ma. It’s just… “

“I know, son. I know. Here, I brought a couple magazines. Try reading this.”

“In a minute. I’m gonna go to the john.”

“Davie, you just went five minutes ago!”

“My bladder gets nervous, Ma.”

She laughed. “Go. Then come back and sit still!”

Just as he stood to walk back to the bathroom, the plane jolted, falling a short distance, before regaining its course.

Starsky looked over his shoulder at his mom, and grinned widely.

 


End file.
